Take You Down
by Inmyownwords92
Summary: one shot to the song take you down by chris brown...


There was a knock on my room door and figuring it was glen or any one of my parents, I granted them entrance. I looked up at the individual who just entered my room and realized it was Ashley. I wasn't really surprised seeing her standing in the middle of my room. After all it was my birthday and I had been eager to know what this big gift was that she said she had for me. I really was excited because every year since the age of 13 she got me the best present and every year she stepped up her game. I was really wondering what she had in store this time.

Ashley: So Spencer I have your present.

She said and my eyes lit up.

Spencer: Ok give it to me

I said and she smiled.

Ashley: Are you sure you want it now?

She asked and I frowned.

Spencer: Of course I do!

I said and her smile grew even bigger. _What was up with her_?

Ashley: Ok then.

She walked over to my bedroom door and locked it. _What the fuck? _She then walked over to my Ihome and started looking through my iPod. _What the hell is she doing? I want my present!! _All of a sudden she backed away and Chris Browns Take You Down floated out of my speakers. She then went to the middle of my bedroom and began moving her body to the music. _Holly Hell!!_

**Here we are all alone in this room  
And girl I know where to start and what we're gonna do**

Ashley began to unbutton her white collar shirt and I swallowed the lump in my throat. _Ok I must be fucking dreaming!!!_

**I'll take my time we'll be all night girl  
So get ready babe I got plans for me and you**

After getting all of the buttons out of the way she discarded her shirt across the room and she stood in a black lace bra, clearly from Victoria secret. The summer catalogue to be precise, page 23…yeah I had that thing memorized like the back of my hand. Her body swayed oh so heavenly to the beat and I became ever more so wet. She ran her hands down her body and to the button of her skirt. I swallowed again. _GOD this is the best fucking birthday ever!!_

**It ain't my first time but babygirl we can pretend,  
Hey let's bump and grind girl tonight we'll never end**

At the pulsating beat that came along she shook her ass and began sliding that tiny skirt down her legs. I took it all in, salivating at every inch of her skin that graced my eyes. God her body was beautiful. She continued sliding the skirt down ever so slowly. _I swear if she doesn't get that thing off any faster I'm gonna rip it off of her_. Finally it was off and she dropped it by her side. She rolled her hips and then the song hit the chorus.

**Let me take you down  
I really wanna take you down  
And show you what I'm about**

After a few ass shakes and more rolling of her hips she dropped it like it was fucking burning and came back up ever so slowly and I swear to god I came on sight.

**Can I take you now?  
Your body body oh  
Your body body up and down**

Then as if it could not get any worse for my libido, she started to fucking grind. Yeah I mean like Chris Brown grind. _Oh. My. Damn!_ _Where the fuck did she learn to do that?!_

**So don't stop girl get it  
Quit playing wit it  
Can't wait no more**

I was feeling all hot and way fucking bothered by her performance. Ashley rolled her hips again and I died…again. _Jesus this girl knew how to get my libido all twisted up_.

**I wanna take you down  
I really wanna take you down  
Take you down, yeah**

At the end of the chorus she stopped dancing and started walking, slowly might I add, towards the end of my bed.

**Pretty girl let's take it off in this room,  
No time to waste girl you know what we came to do,**

As the second verse came in through the speakers of my Ihome, She started to crawl slowly towards me on the bed. _Jesus, Mary, Joseph!_ I thought as she came to stop in front of me. I was sat Indian style on my bed, trying my best not to come at the sight of this beautiful goddess. She then did the unexpected. She straddled my lap and wrapped her hands around my neck. _**Oh Shiznit!**_

**We got all night to try to get it right girl,  
(hope you ready, hope you ready, hope you ready)  
I hope you're ready, babe,  
'cause here we go, we know how we do**

She started to rock her hips into my center and God I could have exploded right there. Then it hit the _I hope your ready_ part and she started to grind into my lap at the speed of the music. I know she heard me moan at the contact_. Oh god, Oh god, oh god._ That was all I could think of as she continued the torture.

**It ain't my first time but babygirl we can pretend,  
Hey let's bump and grind girl tonight we'll never end**

Just as I thought she was going to come back with something else to tease my center I was taken by surprise when her lips attached to mine. _Is She kissing me?!?!She is idiot kiss her back! _I listened to myself and began kissing her back. Her lips tasted sweet. Like candy and I swear she would be the death of me. I could totally see it. _5 o clock news: Teen death by arousal…stay tuned. _That would be embarrassing.

**Let me take you down  
I really wanna take you down  
And show you what I'm about**

We continued our heated kiss and she slowly laid me back on the bed. _SCORE! _She then pulled me up by my shirt and took it off. All I could think of was…_**Swift and deadly**_. She took in the sight of my bra clad breast as smiled devilishly. Ashley attached her lips to mine once again but quickly trailed her way with kisses down my neck. My eyes fluttered shut. _God that feels so damn good_.

**Can I take you now?  
Your body body oh  
Your body body up and down**

As she kissed up and down my neck, she snaked her hand around my back and unclasped my bra. She then threw it aside and continued her assault, going down my neck to my chest and then my right breast. I felt her mouth on my nipple and I relished in the feeling. _Damn she's an animal!_

**So don't stop girl get it  
Quit playing wit it  
Can't wait no more**

Ashley flicked her tongue across my hardened nipple and I moaned at the contact. She then gave attention to my other one but not giving up attention on the previous by palming it while she sucked on my left nipple. After getting enough of my breasts she pushed me back down and trailed her hands down my body to the button of my jeans.

**I wanna take you down  
I really wanna take you down  
Take you down, yeah**

She looked up at me for permission and I gave it in the sound of a moan. Ashley smirked and unbuttoned my jeans, pulling them down my legs along with my thong and throwing them behind her. She ran her hands up my thighs and let out a husky sigh. After that she took her manicure clad nail and drug it up my slit and flicked my clit. I shuddered at the contact. _God just do it!_ I thought impatiently. All of this teasing was going to make my head explode.

**You're freaking know,  
Like a pro baby,**

Spencer: Ashley Please

I panted out instead of actually saying the words. I guess that was enough for her because she then entered me and I gasped at the feeling of her inside of me. _God it feels so heavenly._ Ashley began pumping in and out of me at an achingly slow pace and I knew it was just more of her antics. I needed to cum and she was dragging it out. _Damn she's good._ With her fingers still inside me and pumping away, she scaled my body and began kissing me.

**And I bet that you (I bet that you whoa)  
Think you know baby like a pro baby, so what you wanna do? **

With every pump of her fingers, I felt myself climax. Ashley then added another finger and it felt even better. She started to play with my clit as she moved from my mouth and started to lick up my neck. The sensation of her cool tongue on my exposed neck just enhanced my arousal by a tenfold and I felt it coming. No pun intended.

**I'm gonna take you down baby nice and slow  
So bring it let's go baby! (baby, baby, baby, baby, baby)**

Ashley began to push in and out of me at a faster pace and my hips met her every thrust, hard and fast. She knew that I was about to cum and made every effort to help me. I felt my walls clench around her fingers and she curled them inside of me. I swear stars exploded and danced around my head as I came. Ashley still kept at it as she drew my orgasm out.

**Let me take you down  
I really wanna take you down  
And show you what I'm about**

With every ounce of strength I had and as I rode out my orgasm, I stuck my hand down her underwear. With a couple of flicks to her clit and a few extra hard and fast pumps of my fingers, Ashley was soon coming after me, having probably been aroused way beyond belief, that it was that easy for her to let go.

**Can I take you now?  
Your body body oh  
Your body body up and down**

Ashley collapsed on top of me, both of us panting pretty loudly. _God she was fucken good_. As soon as I felt up to par, I flipped our position, and gaining confidence might I add, I stripped her of her bra and underwear. She was taken by surprise but she didn't complain either. I quickly attacked her lips. After a few minutes of battling with her tongue I made my way down to her neck, then her chest, and soon to her center. _X marks the spot._ I smiled like the fucking Cheshire cat.

**So don't stop girl get it  
Quit playing wit it  
Can't wait no more**

I looked up at her from in between her legs and smirked. I then spread her legs wider for me and in the process ran my hands up her inner thighs. She moaned and I smiled again. _Yeah I have game too. _I dipped my head down to my point of origin and ran my tongue up her slit. _God she tasted good._ Her hands clutched the sheets of my bed and I began to lick her clit, gaining confidence with every moan that escaped her lips. I bit down on it softly, being cautious not to hurt her and she let out a gurgled moan.

**I wanna take you down  
I really wanna take you down  
Take you down, yeah**

After giving her tongue treatment I kissed up her body to her mouth. As I distracted her by biting her lower lip, I slipped two fingers inside her folds and she sucked in a sharp intake of breath. I began to pump in and out of her wildly, not letting up.

**Let me take you down  
I really wanna take you down  
And show you what I'm about**

Soon her walls clamped around my fingers but I kept going in and out of her intensely. I was even working up a sweat myself. I rubbed her clit with my thumb and I felt her release, her juices flowing out of her and into my hand. I felt successful. _I just wanna, I just wanna be successful. _I sang in my head as I helped her ride out her orgasm.

**Can I take you now?  
Your body body oh  
Your body body up and down**

And with one more grunt from her, signaling that her orgasm was indeed over, I pulled out of her.

**So don't stop girl get it  
Quit playing wit it  
Can't wait no more**

I climbed back up her body and took a position of straddling her hips. I then brought my fingers to my mouth and sucked all of her juices clean from them. _Like fucking candy…or like fucking candy…get it? No? Fine whatever, it was funny to me._

**I wanna take you down  
I really wanna take you down  
Take you down, yeah**

I bent down on top of her and kissed her passionately. Yeah I might have just died and gone to heaven. I then rolled off of her and lay next to her, putting my head on her shoulder and throwing my right leg across her legs. _God I felt good_. As the music faded out, Ashley snuggled closer to me and snaked her arm around my shoulder.

Ashley: Happy birthday Spence

She said and I smiled then looked up at her.

Spencer: Thank you

I said reaching up and kissing her. She gladly returned it. I then laid back down next to her, drifting into a peaceful sleep. Yeah Ashley Davies sure did step up her game this time with my birthday present. It was the best fucking birthday ever. I sure as hell couldn't wait to see what she had up her sleeve for next time. How she was going to top this I did not know but was surely fucking ecstatic to find out.


End file.
